Face Down
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Sharpay starts dating the new guy, Jake Taylor. Their relationship seems perfect, but what if it’s not? Will the infamous Troy Bolton be the only one to hear her silent cries for help? [Troypay]
1. The New Kid

_Summary: Sharpay starts dating the new guy, Jake Taylor. Their relationship seems perfect, but what if it's not? Will the infamous Troy Bolton be the only one to hear her silent cries for help[Tropay_

_So, this is totally off the top of my head. I knew I wanted to write a new High School Musical story, but I wasn't sure what I wanted it to be about. Then, this idea just kind of popped up in my head. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own the writing. And I own Jake Taylor… And I own the plot. Yay! I don't own High School Musical…sadly._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The New Kid

Sharpay Evans strutted over to her locker on the first day of senior year at East High. For the occasion, she had chosen jean skinny jeans, a pink short sleeved shirt, a white shrug, and silver flats. She had pulled her hair into a side ponytail that rested in her left shoulder. This year, she carried a black and white Chanel bag as her book bag.

Sharpay quickly entered in her combination, and opened her locker. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a husky voice whispered in her ear, their breath tickling her neck. She rolled her covered eyes.

"Hey Troy." She greeted. He groaned before removing his hands. Troy leaned against his own locker (it was next to Sharpay's) and stuck his hands into the front pocket of his jeans.

"How can you always tell that it's me?" he wondered. Sharpay smirked at him as she slammed her locker door shut.

"I've known you for like…13 years. I know your voice Troy." She told him. He nodded.

"I guess that works. So what's your schedule like?" he asked, but Sharpay wasn't paying attention. A boy had just walked down the hallway. A cute boy. Troy snapped his fingers in front of Sharpay's face, snapping her back into reality.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Sharpay asked, not letting her eyes stray from the boy. He was new, she could tell. Every other person would have been shouting at Troy a "hey" or "sup". Then they would have shot Sharpay some look.

From the corner of her eye, Sharpay couldn't help but notice Troy glaring at the new kid. She finally ripped her gaze away from him, and placed it on Troy. She cocked her head to the side slightly, a confused expression on her face. Sharpay was silently asking why he was so malicious towards the sandy haired _god. _He shrugged his shoulders.

Sharpay's breath caught in her throat when the boy walked up to her in his form-fitting red shirt and jeans. He stopped in front of her, looked at a piece of paper in his hands, and smiled up at her sheepishly.

"Hey. I'm Jake Taylor, and I'm new here." He said as he stuck out his hand.(**A/N: go to my profile to see what he looks like)** Sharpay gazed dreamily at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Sharpay Evans." She said in a voice that made it obvious she was flirting slightly. They dropped their hands, and Sharpay twirled a long strand of her blonde hair around her right index finger.

"What do you want?" Troy snapped at the Jake. Sharpay shot him a look.

"Sorry Jake. He isn't always this crabby. In fact, I have no clue what's gotten into him today." Sharpay said with a slight giggle. Jake laughed slightly.

"Ah. So he must be the basketball star. Troy Bolton. I've heard a lot about you." Jake said. Troy shot him a suspicious look.

"How?"

"My dad is the new principle. He's had a few other administrators over that can't seem to shut up about you." He answered. Troy glowered.

"Anyway, what did you need Jake?" Sharpay asked, sending Troy an annoyed look.

"I was just wondering if maybe you could tell me where my classes were. I'm already lost." He told her sheepishly. She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, just let me see your schedule real quick." She said as she slipped the paper he was holding from his hands, making sure their fingers brushed. She glanced over the words on the paper, and a small smile graced the lines of her lips.

"Well, you've got my homeroom, and first like 4 classes. I think you've got 5th period with Troy here, then 6th period, as far as I know, you share with my twin brother, Ryan. Then 7th period you share with Gabby, Troy's girlfriend. So, it should be pretty easy for us to help you around here for the first couple weeks." She informed. Jake nodded, taking the paper back and shoving it into his messenger bag.

"Thanks Sharpay." Suddenly, Troy's hand tugged on Sharpay's arm.

"What Troy?"

"We should get to homeroom." He told them. Sharpay nodded, and grabbed onto Jake's hand. Troy tensed slightly.

"Let's go. Ms. Darbus's room is this way." She told him. They all walked into the direction of the classroom, meeting up with Gabby along the way.

"Hey Troy!" she greeted, placing a short kiss on his lips. Troy grabbed her hand, and they began walking again.

"Who's this?" she asked Troy, motioning towards Jake.

"This is Jake Taylor. He's new here, and I thought we could show him around." Sharpay interjected. Gabby nodded, and sent a knowing look Sharpay's way. Sharpay rolled her eyes as they entered Darbus's room.

Sharpay sat in the available seat next to Ryan, but when Jake tried to take the seat next to her, Troy quickly sat down. Gabby, not noticing anything, happily took the seat in between Troy and Taylor.

"Jake, you can sit by me." Ryan offered after Sharpay introduced them. Jake nodded with a smile before taking the empty seat next to Ryan Evans.

"Alright class. Sit down sit down. I know you're all so excited for the first day of school, but please. Save your talk about the summer until after you leave my classroom. And don't forget…" she began as she picked up a piece of chalk. When she moved, the words "**TURN OFF YOUR CELLPHONES!!"** were written largely on the chalkboard. The class groaned outwardly, and many students pulled out their cell phones to shut them off.

_-End of School Day-_

Sharpay made her way to the doors of Eat High with Jake Taylor, laughing at something he had said to her. Troy Bolton glared at the pair. Well, more like glared at their entwined hands. He didn't know why, but ever since Sharpay started flirting with that kid, he hated him. He shuddered slightly before slamming his locker door shut.

"Well, bye Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." Sharpay said as she kissed his cheek. Jake smiled at her, and gave her a short hug before walking off to his car. Sharpay sighed as she walked off towards her pink convertible. She immediately saw Ryan leaning against the passenger side, waiting for her to unlock it.

"Why are you at my car?" Sharpay asked.

"My car is at the shop, duh."

"When did that happen?"

"When I backed it into a pole this morning. I told you in homeroom." He informed as she unlocked the door. She shrugged to herself as they got into the car. Sharpay started the engine, and they made their way back to the Evans' household.

Sharpay was all too soon pulling into the long driveway. She slammed the car door after her, and made her way to the front door.

"We're home!" she screamed into the quietness before rushing up the stairs.

_-Later That Night-_

Sharpay punched in the numbers she knew all too well.

"Hello?" Kelsi's familiar voice answered. Sharpay smiled.

"Hey Kels!"

"Hey Shar! What's up? How was the first day of senior year at East High?"

"Not the same without you. I can't believe your parents made you move to Wisconsin. Who moves to Wisconsin?" Sharpay answered gloomily. Her best friend, Kelsi, had moved away to Wisconsin after sophomore year for a reason only Sharpay and Jason knew. Kelsi laughed slightly.

"Me. And I have good news!"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's some gossip that you can tell everyone at school tomorrow!" Kelsi teased. Sharpay groaned in anticipation.

"Just tell me!"

"Okay. They caught my dad, so mom and I get to move back to Albuquerque!" she screamed. Sharpay squealed.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! The found my dad living with some crack addict, so they took him in, we identified him, and we get to go home." Kelsi told her. Sharpay squealed again.

"I'm so excited! When to you get back?!"

"We started backing this morning, and we'll be back by Friday."

"FRIDAY?! I can't live knowing you're coming back until FRIDAY!" Kelsi laughed again.

"Shar. You've lived now knowing if I was ever going to come back for over a year. I think you can handle 4 more days." Kelsi assured.

"Yeah. I guess you're right…"

"So, what else happened today?" Sharpay gasped.

"Oh em gee! I almost forgot to tell you! There's a new boy named Jake Taylor, and I think he likes me!"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Is he cute?"

"Heck yes!"

"Then no problem. Just ask him out."

"Kels," she began as she walked over to her closet. "It's just not that easy."

"Why not?" Sharpay began pulling out random clothes and looking at them to decide what to wear to school the next day.

"Because, I have to wait for him to ask me."

"Why?"

"Because that's just what you do, okay?"

"Alright, but it sounds to me like there's more to this story…"

"There is. Troy's been acting weird today. Like, he was glaring all the time at Jake. I get the feeling he doesn't like him just because I do. Which I don't get. It's not as if we're best friends or anything, so I'm sure he's not being over protective." Sharpay held the phone up to her ear with her shoulder as she pulled out a short denim shirt and laid it on the bed. "And we're not dating so he can't be jealous. It's weird."

"Maybe he secretly loves you." Kelsi suggested. Sharpay scoffed.

"Kels, he has a girlfriend."

"Doesn't matter. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten together yet by the way you were gushing to me all the time about him. Plus, I could totally tell he liked you when I was there."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I'm over Troy. I like Jake now." Sharpay disagreed as she placed a cream colored shirt that had sleeves that ended 3 inches above her elbow and pears and apples covering it, on top of the skirt. She also pulled out a pair of black footless tights and laid them next to that.

"Okay, Okay. Well, my mom wants me to get off the phone and pack some more. Call me tomorrow. I want details about this 'Jake' kid." Kelsi ordered. Sharpay giggled.

"Okay Kels. Bye."

"I'll see you soon Pay."

"Love you Kelsi. I can't wait to see you!" Sharpay said, a smile on her lips.

"Love you, too Shar. Bye."

"Bye."

Sharpay hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. She gasped audibly.

"11:49!" she shrieked. When she heard her brother loudly groan in the room next to hers, she covered her mouth. She quickly changed out of her clothes, and into her pajamas. She rushed into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face before rushing back out to her room. She climbed into her bed, and shut out the light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello my wonderful readers that I love so freaking dearly! How was it? Give me the honest truth. _

_Okay, so this chapter didn't have much drama, nor info. It was really just the intro. The next chapter will (hopefully) be more…informative, or whatever. I'll try and update asap!_

_--Lani_


	2. The Wrath of the Green Eyed Monster

_Hey guys. Well, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it._

_IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter takes place one week after the last chapter ended. So it is now…Saturday. And Kelsi has returned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own Jake Taylor. I also don't own Oceans 13. Nor do I own the song that Sharpay sings. It's 'The Sweet Escape'. Gwen Stefani owns it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - The Wrath of the Green-Eyed Monster

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

A long, tanned arm with perfectly manicured nails popped out from under a bright pink comforter. It hit the off button the black alarm clock, plunging the darkened room into silence. Slowly, a blonde head popped out, and Sharpay Evans climbed out of bed. She made her way over to her large window and pulled back her pink drapes, bathing the room in sunshine. She sighed contentedly, gazing out into the clear blue of her pool for a few moments.

Sharpay broke her gaze away from the window, and she made her way over to her bathroom. She turned on the water to a temperature that suited her before slowly peeling off her pajamas. Sharpay opened the shower door and stuck her hand under the water, letting it linger for a few moments. Satisfacted with the temperature, she stepped into the shower. The warm water cascaded over her body as she ran her fingers through her long golden locks.

20 minutes later, Sharpay was squeezing all the excess water out of her hair. She then opened the shower door and stepped out. She quickly grabbed one towel and wrapped it around herself before grabbing another towel and wrapping her hair in it. Sharpay then left the bathroom, flipping the fan on and the light off as she did.

The blonde walked over to her large closet, opened the door, and gazed at all her clothes, contemplating. Her outfit needed to be casual but with a fancy twist. She had plans for the day, and her outfit needed to work for both of them. She heaved a sigh as she flipped though the many clothes on hangers. Finally, she pulled out a pink, tight short-sleeved shirt and a flowing brown skirt that came to her knees. She let her towel fall to the ground before getting dressed. She then let her hair out of the towel and ran her fingers through it as she made her way back to the bathroom.

Sharpay flipped the light on as she walked into the bathroom. She kneeled down before pulling her blow drier out from under her sink. She plugged it in prior to turning it on. She let the hot air blow onto her head, moving the blow drier around expertly. 15 minutes later, she set down the blow drier after turning it off. Sharpay ran a brush through her hair then walked back out into her room. She sat down in front of her mirror to do her make up.

Suddenly, her red Razor rang. As she applied her mascara, she flipped the phone open and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shar, its Troy." Sharpay smiled.

"Hey Troy. What's up?"

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like fun." Sharpay laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, I was wondering what time you wanted to meet up and where." She screwed the cap onto her mascara before picking up her eyelash curler. She silently curled them before blinking a few times.

"Umm…how about like, 4 at the Sunset Café." She suggested. There was silence on the other end for a while.

"Uh, sure. That sounds good."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye Shar."

"Tootles!" she said brightly before flipping her phone shut. She glanced at the clock. Seeing that it read 12:01, she rushed in grabbing her brown Coach purse. She quickly threw her phone in, slipped on pink silk flats, and scurried down the stairs.

"Bye Ryan! I'm going out with Kelsi!" she yelled.

"M'kay!" she heard Ryan faintly answer before she slammed the door. Sharpay headed down the driveway to her pink convertible. She climbed in, slipped the key into the ignition, and pulled out of the long driveway.

Sharpay honked her horn as she pulled into Kelsi's driveway. Right after she did, Kelsi's brown head appeared from the doorway. A smile spread across her lips as she held up her index finger, signaling to Sharpay that she needed a few minutes. Sharpay nodded. As she waited, she flipped on the radio.

"Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor it's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator maybe that's the reason I been acting so cold." She sang along quietly.

"You listen to Gwen Stefani?" Kelsi's incredulous voice asked suddenly. Sharpay's head whipped around, and she cam face to face with Kelsi's brown eyes. He face immediately lit up.

"Kels!" she shrieked before pulling her friend into a bone-crushing hug. Kelsi instantly hugged her back. They soon parted, both beaming.

"I missed you." Sharpay told Kelsi. She smiled.

"Missed you, too Pay. Now let's GO! Our movie is at 1." Kelsi ordered. Sharpay laughed.

"Alright, alright." She said as she pulled out of the driveway.

**After the Movie**

"What'd you think?" Sharpay asked as she maneuvered her way out of the parking lot.

"I liked Oceans 11 better, but just _seeing _Brad Pitt and George Clooney for two hours made me happy." Kelsi answered truthfully. Sharpay laughed.

"That is very true." Sharpay agreed. They both laughed as Sharpay pulled into the parking lot of a Steak n' Shake. She cut the engine, and they both made their way to the doors. Seeing the sign that told them to take a seat, they grabbed a booth near the back.

"So, how was Wisconsin?" Sharpay inquired as she gazed at the menu. Kelsi scoffed.

"Horrible. They didn't even have a Drama program!" Kelsi exclaimed. Sharpay gasped.

"No!"

"Oh yes." Sharpay slowly shook her head disbelievingly. How could any school not have a drama program! That was just insane to her mind.

"Hello. I'm Sandy and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with a beverage?" a dark haired girl greeted. Sharpay smiled up at her.

"I would like a side by side chocolate and banana milk shake please."

"Same here." Kelsi answered. Sharpay smiled at her.

"I'll be right out with those." Sandy said before walking away. Sharpay giggled.

"I can't believe we _still _like the same shake here." She said, looking down at the menu once more.

"Weird, isn't it?" Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you getting?" Kelsi asked.

"Hmm…a Frisco burger. What about you?"

"Yum. I'm getting…hmm…ooo! I'm gonna get a grilled cheese sandwich. Hey, do you want to share some cheese fries?"

"Sure." Soon after, Sandy came back and set their drinks in front of them.

"Did you guys figure out what you want?" she inquired.

"I'm going to have the Frisco burger and a medium cheese fry."

"I'll have the grilled cheese please." Kelsi ordered. Sandy nodded before walking off. Sharpay and Kelsi made small talk while they waited, and soon Sandy returned to set their food in front of them.

"Thanks." Sharpay muttered before taking a bite out of her burger.

**The Sunset Café**

Troy Bolton silently sipped his coffee. For the 20 millionth time, he checked his watch. 4:23. She was late. He took a small bite of his éclair. Checked his watch. 4:15. Troy heaved a sigh. He was about to get up to leave before a blonde girl came rushing towards him.

"Oh my gosh Troy! I am so sorry! I was hanging out with Kelsi and I just lost tr-"

"Shar." He said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"It's fine." Sharpay smiled as she collapsed into the wire chair.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you'd hate me. I know how much you hate it when I'm late. I really am sorry." She apologized one more time. Troy smiled.

"It's fine. Really."

"Thanks Troy. You're great."

"I know, aren't I?" Sharpay laughed as she playfully hit his arm, sending shock waves through his body. He shuddered slightly as he glanced at Sharpay. She really did look beautiful today. Her golden locks were flowing down past her shoulders, glimmering every time it caught the sun light. The way her pink shirt just hug-

_Snap out of it Troy. You love Gabriella._ He mentally scolded. When he glanced back at Sharpay, she had a mug in her hand. He must have been out of it for longer then he thought he was.

"So. What'd you do with Kelsi?" Sharpay set down her cup.

"We went and saw Oceans 13."

"Oh really?" Sharpay nodded. "How was it?"

"Good, I guess."

"What'd you do after that?" he asked before taking a sip out of his mug.

"We went to Steak n' Shake." Troy laughed.

"Real classy there Shar."

"Shut up."

"How's Kelsi been doing? I hear Jason's really worried about her."

"She's doing alright. She's much happier now that she's back in Albuquerque though. She hated it in Wisconsin." Sharpay replied after taking a sip of her Cappuccino. Troy nodded.

"I've been to Wisconsin. Not very fun." Troy commented. Sharpay smiled as she glanced at her watch.

"Oh Troy. I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I've got a date an-"

"A _date?_ With whom?"

"With…Jake." Sharpay answered hesitantly. Troy felt something rise up in him. It was a feeling he'd never known before. He wanted to say it was anger, but he knew better then that. He clutched the sides of the table as he spoke.

"Why?"

"Because he's my…boyfriend." Troy's gaze snapped in her direction.

"Your _boyfriend?" _he inquired incredulously. Sharpay nodded. When the feeling only intensified, he knew what it was.

He was jealous.

"Shar?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't go out with a guy you met a week ago!" he exploded, causing much of the attention to flip to them.

"Troy calm down!" Sharpay ordered fiercely.

"I won't allow you to date him, Shar!" he yelled. Sharpay's anger bubbled inside her.

"Troy! You can't tell me who I can and can not date!" she screamed.

"Sharpay! You know nothing about this guy! He could be a crazed murderer for all you know!" Sharpay scoffed.

"He's not a murderer Troy! You are being judgmental, and you're butting your nose into things that you don't have any right to but into!" Sharpay yelled before storming off. Troy looked around at all the people staring at him.

"What are you looking at?!" he yelled, causing all off the people's heads to flip back around.

Troy heaved a sigh as he slouched into his chair.

_What did I just do?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's chapter two. Sorry if it wasn't all that great. I've got a lot on my mind right now, so it's probably scattered. I hope you liked it._

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed!_

_--Lani_


	3. Author's Note

**Okay guys. Here's the thing. I'm leaving for camp for a week or so, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'm **_**really**_** sorry, but I promise I will update as soon as I get back. I've got quite a few things planned for all my stories, and hopefully I'll be writing even more of the stories at camp.**

**For Little White Lies - This will be the first one I update once I get back. I have almost the whole story written, I just need to type it. Easier said then done.**

**That's all I really have to say. I hope you're not **_**too**_** mad I'm leaving for camp. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back!**

**Love you all for your reviews!**

**--Lani**


	4. Her New Boyfriend

_So, basically its been forever, and I'm sorry! But here's an update, and I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the writing, the plot, and my poster that my fernd made me of Joe Jonas…umm…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- Her New Boyfriend**

Sharpay Evans was fuming. Troy Bolton pissed her off, and he pissed her off greatly. She drove to her boyfriend's house in a huff, not bothering to notice she was over 15minutes late to his house. She pulled into the driveway, glad to be somewhere where she could get sympathy. Jake was a sweet guy, and she knew he would comfort her. She rang the doorbell, and heard the swift movement of feet on the other side.

Jake answered the door, anger evident in his face. He let Sharpay in, shutting the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" he asked through clenched teeth. Sharpay shrank back in fear, not sure how to handle this. She had been expecting sympathy, even if it was only a little. Not this…this anger radiating from him. Yes, she was 17 minutes late, but she had never seen this side of Jake before. He seemed like such a sweet guy, always keeping his cool. Even on his first day when Troy was rude to him, he wasn't anywhere near mad.

"I was finished coffee with T-Troy." She stuttered slightly. Jake's eyes darkened.

"Why would you be out to coffee with _him_ when you knew you were supposed to come here at 5?" he seethed. Sharpay shrugged, taking on her icy composure.

"I've had a busy day, okay? I had to hang out with my best friend who just got back from Wisconsin, and Troy called me before you did to see if I could meet him for coffee. I'm sorry I have other people I like hanging out with then just you." She snapped.

Suddenly, a hand was connecting to her face. Sharpay felt a shockingly stinging pain in her cheek, stumbling back from the impact. She brought a hand to her cheek delicately, wincing in pain when she touched her face. She couldn't speak. The shock was too much for her. Hey boyfriend just hit her. Jake Taylor, the sweetest guy she'd ever met, had just _hit _her.

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. Jake stared back at her. No emotion was evident in his deep eyes.

"W-What was that?" Sharpay finally managed to choke out. Jake only turned and walked away from her.

The blonde staggered her way back to her car, still in a daze. She went through the motions of putting her car into gear and driving away. She was still in shock when she came home to her empty house and went straight to her room.

Sharpay was shocked. The Jake Taylor she knew would never have hit her. Never ever. It puzzled her as to why he would do that. Had she done something wrong? Had being late really made him that mad? Or was he jealous that she was hanging out with Troy?

After a while, when she was finally able to think clearly, Sharpay reasoned that he must of just been too angry, and not have been able to control himself. It's like when you're a little kid and you're in a fight with your sibling. They do something to make you so mad; you just hit them out of impulse. It happens. Sharpay brushed the incident off as if it were no big deal, not wanting to worry herself to extremes.

The young Evans girl made her way to the bathroom, where she splashed her face with cool water and rubbed a small amount of cover up on her face. Satisfied, she walked out of her bathroom only to be greeted by the ringing of the doorbell. She flew down the stairs and flung the door open.

Troy Bolton stood in front of her, guilt written all over his face. He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she reluctantly let him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Shar, I am so sorry. I acted like a total jerk back at the café, and you're right. I don't have any right over who you do and do not date. It's none of my business, but I just hope he's clear that if he hurts you in any way shape or form, he's going to be having a little play date with my fist." Troy rambled, hoping that Sharpay would forgive him. She smiled, pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Don't worry Troy. I forgive you." She whispered in his ear before releasing him.

"Whew. That's a relief. Hey, what happened here?" he inquired, touching her cheek softly in a spot where the cover up hadn't completely covered it up. Sharpay shrugged.

"Just me being a dork." Troy raised his eyebrows. "When I got to Jake's house he told me that his cousin had come for a surprise visit and I didn't want to intrude, but on the way back to my house I got really tired and tried to slap my self awake. I guess I just hit myself a little too hard. No biggie." Sharpay rushed through her lie.

Troy nodded, but he was skeptical. He had no doubt that Sharpay could hit someone hard enough to give them a red mark, it just didn't look like that was the case. She seemed to be hiding something. Instead of pushing, Troy only shrugged it off. It must not be that bug of a deal if she won't tell me, he reasoned to himself as Sharpay pulled him down to the Evans' large entertainment system in their basement.

Little did Troy know, Sharpay had a nudging feeling in the back of her mind. It was a tugging sensation really. Something trying to remind her about something. Something that she just couldn't place that was different about Jake when she went to see him. Something was not going right, and she knew it. But she chose to push that worry out of her mind, an action she would later regret deeply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, it was not very long. But I really wanted to squeeze in a quick update before I go to bed. I'm about to collapse at the computer, I'm so tired so just deal with this chapter. I hope it was decent!_

_--Lani_


	5. I Didn't Mean It

_Whoa. I'm not gonna lie here, I totally forgot about this. But I'm updating now. So be happy, and please don't hurt me._

_Disclaimer: Well, my third arm hasn't grown in yet, so I'm not really famous enough to own High School Musical. I do, however, own the plot, the writing, Jake Taylor, and Joe Jonas._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4- I Didn't Mean It**

Sharpay Evans stirred slightly when she heard the distant ringing of a phone in her dream. She opened her eyes slowly, immediately feeling warmth radiating off of a human like feel next to her. She turned her head, expecting to see Jake, but instead saw Troy Bolton. A rush of memories came swirling into her mind, and she delicately touched her cheek to see if it was feeling any better. It was better, she noticed, but still not quite healed.

The blond heard her phone ring again and reached into her pocket to get it out.

"Hello?" she whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping Troy next to her.

"Sharpay! Thank heavens! I've called you like, a hundred times, but you never answered! I was worried sick!" Jake's voice exclaimed from the phone. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She slowly unwrapped Troy's arm from her waist before getting up and walking upstairs. It was dark outside, she noted.

"Thats good. Hey, I was wondering if I could stop by your house real quick. I wanted to talk to you." Sharpay bit her lip.

"Uh, sure. Thats fine."

"Great. See you in a few." he stated before she heard the familiar click. She snapped her phone shut, glancing quickly at the time. 11:04 stared back at her, and she wondered why Jake would want to see her now.

Sharpay flipped a few house lights on after checking on Troy downstairs. He was still snoring slightly. She chuckled quietly to herself, laying a blanket on him before returning upstairs.

"Hey." Jake's voice said, and she jumped.

"Jeez, Jake!" she said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Sorry." he smiled slightly at her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, leading him into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"The door was open. I didn't want to wake any of your family if they were sleeping. So I just came in. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head slightly. A short silence set in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sharpay asked. Jake sighed.

"Listen. Earlier today...I was out of line. I never should have done that, and I'm sorry. I freaked out way too much just because you were late."

"Its alright."

"But you have to admit. You were kind of out of line, too."

Sharpay was taken aback, to say the least.

"Excuse me?"

"Shar, you were hanging out with Troy more then me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"It shouldn't make you that angry, Jake."

"You're not his. You're mine."

"I'm not anybody's!" she objected.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. Its just that, well you're close to Troy. What am I supposed to think when you're with Troy when you were supposed to be at my house."

"You're supposed to trust me!"

"Its not that I don't trust you. I don't trust him." Jake spat accusingly.

"Well start to! Because Troy has always been there for me, and he's going to be around for a lot longer!" Sharpay exploded. Jake pulled her to his chest.

"Calm down, babe. I'm sorry, okay?" he apologized defensively, but Sharpay only saw him being caring. She nodded.

"Its okay. Just trust the both of us, okay?"

"Okay, Shar."

They sat there together for a few more moments before Jake sighed.

"I should get going." Sharpay sat up.

"Alright. Bye Jake."

He kissed her quickly before leaving her house. She fell back onto the couch, feeling suddenly drained. She closed her eyes momentarily before she felt a presence next to her. She opened her eyes and turned her head, coming face to face with a sheepish looking Troy.

"Hey Bolton." she joked. He smiled slightly.

"Are you alright, Pay?" he asked gently, concern shining in his eyes.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she inquired, letting her head fall onto Troy's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I heard your fight with Jake." he admitted. Sharpay sighed.

"I just wish he would trust me more, and just calm down. I just...I don't know." she told him, slightly frustrated. Troy kissed her hair lightly.

"I feel like its my fault." he muttered. Sharpay lifted her head to look at him.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just because if I had just trusted you enough to know that you made a right choice and let you go when you had to go. Then you wouldn't have been late."

"Troy, its not your fault."

"Okay...but Pay?"

"Yeah?"

"What was he talking about when he said that he was out of line?" Troy asked.

Sharpay froze.

"Oh, um, just that he was, you know, yelling at me and stuff."

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me he got upset when you went home. Why did you tell me his cousin had come?"

"I just...didn't want you to worry...or go hit him." she stated. Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, well I just about came up here to hit him when he was yelling at you." Troy told her, and she was comforted knowing that there was someone who really cared about her.

"I guess I should get home, too."

"Troy. Its midnight. Why don't you just stay over here for tonight." Sharpay suggested, slightly anxious at the prospect of having to sleep at home alone if he didn't stay.

"Well..." Sharpay widened her eyes slightly and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Please?" she whispered.

"Aw, Shar. Not fair."

"Is that a yes?"

"Why do you want me stay so badly, anyhow?" he inquired. Sharpay sighed.

"I don't want to be here by myself." she told him. Troy chuckled.

"Then of course I'll stay." he assured her. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Troy."

"No problem, love."

A comfortable silence set in as both feel into thought. Troy thinking about the girl he held in his arms, and Sharpay thinking about Jake. Something had happened today that she knew she should be getting something from, but she just couldn't place it.

And Troy knew that there was something Sharpay wasn't telling him. A choice she might later regret.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This was disgustingly filler, but the next chapter should be much more eventful. I'm not quite sure where this is going yet, but the next one should be up soon. _

_Review, please?_

_--Lani_


End file.
